1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable awnings and more particularly to a retractable awning for use on a slide-out unit of a mobile home, recreational vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many relatively new mobile homes, recreational vehicles or the like are provided with a large rectangular opening in one side wall thereof in which a box-like enclosure commonly referred to as a "slide-out unit" is disposed for slidable movement between a retracted and extended position. When the slide-out unit is extended, it forms a perpendicular extension from the side wall of the mobile home, thereby enlarging the internal usable space. When the unit is retracted, it is drawn into the interior of the mobile home, and the unit is normally only retracted when the mobile home is transported. When the slide-out unit is retracted, an outer wall of the slide-out unit, which is parallel with the side wall in which the unit is mounted, becomes coplanar with the side wall. One problem with slide-out units has resided in the fact that debris such as leaves, blowing trash and the like will frequently collect on the top of the slide-out unit while the unit is extended, and when the unit is retracted into the interior of the mobile home, the debris is also brought into the interior.
It should also be noted that the outer wall of slide-out units frequently has a window therein, and it is sometimes desirable to provide a retractable awning for the window. While retractable awnings are available which may be used for such windows, they are limited in use to providing protection only for such window.
It is to overcome the above-noted problems inherent with slide-out units and to provide a retractable awning for a window in the slide-out unit that the present invention has been made.